Children of Light
by Neon Star
Summary: There are six destined to make an impact on Middle Earth, and the Dark Forces are rallying to destroy them. Gandalf has to find them first or all is lost. Forth child found. But shall the rest be found in time?
1. One Destined For Immortality

Middle Earth and all in it belong to Tolkien. This jumps during the first half. We start about two thousand or so years before LOTR. Legolas gets a big part in this, as does a certain hobbit. Please r/r! Tell me who you think are the other Children of the Light as well as how you like it! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Children of Light  
  
One destined for Immortality  
  
One destined for Pain  
  
One destined for Light  
  
One destined for Darkness  
  
One destined for Death  
  
One destined for Memory  
  
All destined to Save  
  
One destined to Understand  
  
One destined to Survive  
  
One destined to Rule  
  
One destined to Fall  
  
One destined to Break  
  
One destined to Remember  
  
There are six destined to make an impact on Middle Earth, and the Dark Forces are rallying to destroy them. Gandalf has to find them first or all is lost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Destined for Immortality  
  
Gandalf stood watching the night sky. It had finally come. Sauron was a threat, but not as great as the one coming. The Dark Forces had sensed the birth of the first of the Light Children, as they were called. Gandalf knew he had little time to find the first, for as the years passed, the child's presence started to call for those like it, for it's brothers and sisters in the soul. But no one would answer it for some time, except for the Dark Powers that were coming to destroy it, and for Gandalf the Grey, who seemed to be the only wizard that could really tune in.  
  
The cry came into his soul again, running through it like water through rock. The cry was getting sadder as the years came, and the child would be getting lonelier for its own. Gandalf couldn't help that except help it to understand what was to come.  
  
The cry had brought him to Rivendell, and then took him past that. On ward and farther, always seeking, never finding. Until now, he was close and he knew it. The cry was close to his heart now, and he could sense the power though all others, even the elves, were blind to it. And yet here he was, in Mirkwood, home of King Thrainduil and the elves. He walked on, not hurrying, though he felt that what he had been searching for was now within his grasp. Suddenly he felt the cry as if it was right inside him, actually coming from him. He looked up, and saw a young elf seated upon a branch far up into the tree. The elf couldn't have been more then a few years old, still a child really. His head was laid back against the trunk of the tree, and his eyes were closed, which was very peculiar for an elf. The look upon the child's face was near heartbreaking, a mixture of loneliness and sadness playing across it.  
  
"Young elf, are you all right?!" Gandalf yelled up to him.  
  
The elf opened his eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"I am fine, sir. Or should I say, Gandalf the Grey," the boy said down to him and smiled.  
  
"And how do you know me?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"My father has spoken of you many times and I can sense it. What have you come seeking, or are you here to visit my Father?" the boy inquired.  
  
"Curious young fellow, aren't you?" Gandalf chuckled lightly, "I am seeking something and have need to speak to your Father, who I believe is King Thrainduil. Now, what is your name, as you know mine," Gandalf said.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, sir Gandalf," the boy said.  
  
"Well, Legolas. Why don't you come down and led me to your Father?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Sure," Legolas said and climbed down.  
  
Gandalf smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. A surge of Light passed in him and he smiled. Yes, he had truly found what he had been searching for.  
  
"Lead the way, young Legolas," Gandalf told him.  
  
Legolas smiled at him and started off. 


	2. One Destined for Immortality Part Two

Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
  
Hopefully this will answer some questions. I don't think I made this clear in the beginning; this is going to jump from time to time. First with Legolas's childhood, then maybe two hundred or so years then further on. So as to the hobbit question, it will jump up to that time soon. So some will still be children, while some will be full grown by the time all of the Light Children are gathered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, tell me, Legolas, how old are you?" Gandalf asked after a while.  
  
"Ten years, sir," Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf nodded. Even though he knew that this was whom he had been searching for, he needed proof besides his feelings. Ten years had passes since he had first felt the calling, so young Legolas fit that.  
  
"What could a young prince such as yourself be doing out here at this late hour at night?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Father knew I couldn't sleep so he sent me out to think. I think it has helped," Legolas said, turning innocent eyes to him.  
  
*To think that those eyes will soon see blood shed and no longer be innocent,* Gandalf thought sadly to himself.  
  
"I hoped it helped, dear boy," Gandalf said out loud.  
  
"It did," Legolas said and smiled.  
  
The palace came into view. Legolas led him in and down to a waiting hall.  
  
"I shall see if my Father is busy, sir Gandalf," Legolas said and walked into the room leading from the waiting hall. Soon he returned, King Thrainduil right behind him.  
  
"It is good to see you, Mithrandir, Legolas tells me that you need to speak with me," Thrainduil said, placing a loving hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I do need to discuss some things with you, old friend. Shall we speak in private?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Thrainduil nodded and looked down at Legolas, "Son, remain here. I will be out soon to see you to bed."  
  
"All right, Father," Legolas said.  
  
Thrainduil motioned to the room and Gandalf entered. Thrainduil entered after and shut the door.  
  
"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Thrainduil asked.  
  
"It is about your son," Gandalf said.  
  
"What about Legolas?" Thrainduil asked, worry starting to lurk in the depths of his blue eyes.  
  
"I believe that he may be the first of the destined Light Children," Gandalf said softly.  
  
Thrainduil turned to fully face him. Flashes of horror were among the emotions that ran through his eyes before he closed them off. Gandalf understood why. It would mean that his son was a walking death trap, to himself and those around him. It meant that his son was destined for greatness, but might also be destined for death and darkness. To be a Light Child was a horrible burden and yet a blessing. Thrainduil didn't want to lose his son.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Thrainduil asked.  
  
"You must believe me, old friend. I can hear the call in his very soul; I can feel the Light within him. His age fits that of when the first call was heard, and as the first line of the old prophecy says, One destined for Immortality. Elves are the only true Immortals left in Middle Earth," Gandalf said softly.  
  
"I believe you, Mithrandir, but I fear. I have no wish for my son to bear this. Why?" Thrainduil asked, stricken.  
  
"I do not know, Thrainduil. I wish it did not have to be, but he is and nothing can change that. He must be protected…" Gandalf started.  
  
"We will protect him," Thrainduil interrupted.  
  
"I know you would. But that is unlikely. The Dark Forces are on the move. They would eventually overwhelm you and take him, either to kill or twist him. I think it would be best if he comes with me," Gandalf suggested.  
  
"I will not lose my son. If you do not believe that we can protect him, why don't you remain here and help protect him?" Thrainduil demanded.  
  
Gandalf could not answer as the next moment a startled yell came from the hall. Thrainduil ran from the room, Gandalf close behind him. They stopped near the door and took in the room and all that had happened within it. The two elven guards that had been standing by the door were now lying upon the ground, either dead or unconscious. The room was chilled and dark. The reason was revealed in the large black shape in the middle of the room. The creature resembled a huge spider made of black smoke. And before this demon was Legolas. His face held a strange look to it, like if he was half in trance, half puzzled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked the creature over. It had barged into the room and knocked down the guards. He had gone to call his Father when something drew him to the creature. It did not seem to scare him, only puzzle him as well as alert something deep within him. The feelings deep within his soul emerged as a question came to his lips.  
  
"You know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"We do," the creature said softly, its voice like thick sweet dark honey.  
  
"Then who am I? Why is it that my soul cries but nothing answers?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"We shall tell you everything you wish, young one. All you need is to come. We shall fill that empty spot within your soul," the creature purred.  
  
A glazed look came to Legolas's eyes as the spell started to weave around him. He raised his hand and started to go toward the creature…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas!" Thrainduil yelled as he saw his son approach the creature.  
  
He unsheathed his hunting daggers and ran toward the creature. Gandalf tried to stop him but he had none of it. He jumped, trying to slice into the creature, only to find that his weapon went through it like smoke, and he suddenly found himself falling through it. He landed upon the other side, chilled to the depths of him. His skin was a ting of ice blue, and a chill ran through him. He struggled to get up, but couldn't.  
  
This snapped Legolas from the creature's spell.  
  
"Father!" he yelled and tried to run toward him. But the creature reached out, grabbed the elf prince by the neck by one smoky limb and lifted him from the ground. Legolas struggled in its grip, his fingers trying to pull the limb from his neck.  
  
Gandalf hurried forward and raised his staff, which began to glow brightly.  
  
"Back down, foul creature and release him!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
He then began to speak a spell of old. The demon screeched and turned toward him, but did not release the boy. Gandalf began again, gathering energy from everywhere and bringing it to bear on the creature. Suddenly a bright light came from Legolas. It enveloped all within the room with a blinding flash. The room shock then stilled as the light faded. When it was gone, the demon was no longer there, and Legolas was lying upon the floor.  
  
Thrainduil awoke and crawled toward his son. He pulled himself to a sitting position, and cradled his young son. Legolas was pale, and a small stream of blood was coming from his mouth. Thrainduil brushed Legolas's hair from his forehead and held him tighter. He then looked up as Gandalf knelt beside him.  
  
"He will be all right," Gandalf said softly, sensing and finding no true injuries, except that the boy was deathly tired and weak.  
  
Legolas opened his blue eyes and gazed tiredly at his Father, "Daddy?"  
  
"Its all right, my son. Just rest," Thrainduil whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded and slipped back into sleep.  
  
Thrainduil looked up at Gandalf, and tears were at the edge of the Elf's eyes.  
  
"Take him, Gandalf, when he is well. Take him and keep him safe," he said softly.  
  
Gandalf knew it broke his friend's heart to lose his son.  
  
"Promise, Thrainduil, I will protect your son with my life," he vo 


	3. One Destined for Immortality Part Three;...

Thanks for the reviews! You almost had it, but not quiet yet! I changed the prophecy a little bit to fit with my idea. I will have a longer chapter up soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going and why must I leave?" Legolas asked as they walked.  
  
"It is because there are dark powers looking for you, little one. As that attack was just one of the first, we thought it best to have you come with me," Gandalf said.  
  
"Will I see Father again?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We will travel here often enough, so yes you will," Gandalf said.  
  
A silence passed over them for a time. Around them, the forest was filled with the nose of birds and other creatures within it.  
  
"Do you know what I am, Master Gandalf?" Legolas asked quietly, breaking the silence between them.  
  
Gandalf stopped and looked at him. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I do. Come, let us sit down and I shall explain," Gandalf said.  
  
He guided the boy to a fallen log and sat down beside him.  
  
"Now, this may be confusing at first, but I shall do my best to explain. Many years ago, a prophecy was made about six beings being born. These beings were united in spirit and had immense power in their souls. They are called the Children of Light or Light Children.  
  
The prophecy says this,  
  
One destined for Immortality  
  
One destined for Pain  
  
One destined for Light  
  
One destined for Darkness  
  
One destined for Death  
  
One destined for Memory  
  
All destined to Save  
  
One destined to Understand  
  
One destined to Survive  
  
One destined to Rule  
  
One destined to Fall  
  
One destined to Give Up All  
  
One destined to Remember  
  
For many years, we waited, and most forgot the prophecy. Then those sensitive, that would be myself and only a few others like me, heard the cry of one who cannot find those he is bonded to in spirit. We heard the cry of one of the Light Children, and I quickly searched. Another force also searched, that which is known as the Dark Powers, looked for the child so that they could destroy him. But I found him first, and the Dark attacked him. You must realize, Legolas, that I speak of you and I knew it was you when I saw you," Gandalf said.  
  
"I always knew I was different. Now I know why. But what must we do, Sir Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
"I do not know, Legolas, I only know that it will be something to shack Middle Earth to the core and that I must prepare you for it," Gandalf said.  
"Then teach me, Mithrandir, for I wish to save our world," Legolas said.  
  
"I will, Legolas, to the greatest of my abilities," Gandalf said and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Two hundred years later....  
  
The young elf Prince sat wearily upon the limb of the great tree. The moon shone down upon his prefect face, giving it more luminance then before. His wondering blue eyes fell upon nothing as they looked out into the deep night, seeing but not seeing.  
  
Gandalf glanced worriedly up at his ward and friend. Legolas had been quiet most of the night, and seemed out of it. Gandalf had felt that something was going to happen. He had a feeling that it involved his young friend and the Light Children but did not speak of it.  
  
Suddenly Legolas sprang from the branch onto the ground by Gandalf's feet. His eyes shone with excitement and joy.  
  
"Another has come, Gandalf! I can all ready hear the call. We must hurry!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, young Legolas. Can you tell me where this one is?" Gandalf asked, placing a hand upon the elf's shoulder.  
  
"Toward the west, toward Rivendell," Legolas said.  
  
"Good, then we must hurry," Gandalf said as he got up. 


	4. One Destined for Darkness Part Two 1/2

Short post for now. Longer part tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They traveled through the night, and for three days after. During that time, Legolas would not rest, his mind too preoccupied by the call in his mind. He did not know how to answer it, though he was desperate to. Gandalf tried to sooth his aching soul, but nothing helped. As they drew closer to Rivendell, Legolas's agitation grew. Finally they arrived, and were greeted by an elf lord of Rivendell. Legolas instantly felt something different about him, like an echo, or a link. But he did not have time to dwell on it as the call again came to his mind.   
  
" Mithrandir, Prince Legoals, I welcome you to Rivendell. Are you here to speak with Lord Elrond?" the elf lord asked.  
  
"Yes and no, Lord Glorfindel. We are searching someone, and Lord Elrond is the only one who can help us. Inform him that we are here," Gandalf said.  
  
"I felt your coming, old friend. I welcome you both to Rivendell. What is it that you seek?" Elrond asked, coming down the stair leading up into his dwelling.  
  
"We seek one of the Light children, and we know that he or she is here," Gandalf said.  
  
"You believe that one has been born? How?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I am one, Lord Elrond. I can sense one of my bonded crying out I know she is here and it has taken me five years to hear her. Please, do you know who I speak of?" Legolas asked.  
  
Suddenly his head snapped up, and unnoticed to all but Gandalf, Glorfindel's did as well. A troubled look filled both pairs of eyes.  
  
"She calls, Gandalf, the dark ones are here!" Legolas exclaimed, running up the stairs that Elrond had just descended from, Glorfindel at his heels. 


	5. One Destined for Darkness Part Two 1/2

The two arrived into the grand hall of the Last Homely House and rushed down it toward the Master bedroom. They burst in at the same time to find a five-year-old elf child standing bewitched before a dark creature that resembled that of a dark cat. Legolas immediately felt the hypnotic pull and fought against it, only to find that he couldn't. It was like a siren call drawing him in and drowning He dropped his weapons and walked slowly forward. The dark creature turned toward him, crooning ever so softly in words that Glorfindel struggled to hear.  
  
"Yes, come to us. Light child of Immortality, come before us and join us with the Light Child of Darkness," the creature purred.  
  
"No, Legolas!" Glorfindel yelled, trying to grip Legolas's shoulder, but the elf Prince pulled away from him.  
  
Glorfindel could not understand the glazed look in Legolas and the child's eyes. But he knew he had to protect them. He pulled forth his bow, strung it, and aimed. A flash of a different time came to him, another lifetime. He cleared the memory away, and shot. The arrow flew, and seemed to light with a bright light of that like lightening. It struck the creature, and the creature hissed, swung toward him. It struck at him, and he felt the tendril of dark pass into him like ice. He moaned slightly, and his numb hands dropped his bow. He gripped at the creature's limp, which was still in his chest, and pulled, but the limb would not budge. The creature hissed at him, know that victory may come soon.  
  
Glorfindel felt his spirit freezing in him and gave one last desperate cry, "Arwen, tol!"  
  
The child seemed to snap out of it, and gave a despairing cry, "Glorfindel!"  
  
"An, Legolas. Arwen, si!" Glorfindel gasped.  
  
He felt that this was right, in the depths of his ancient soul, he knew it was right. He struggled weakly against the creature.  
  
Arwen stumbled to her feet, and hurried to Legolas's side. Legolas stood still in a trance, but when Arwen seized his hand he snapped out of it, and a bright light consumed them. The light spread to the dark creature and with a howl, banished the demon. They then collapsed together, still holding each other's hand tightly.  
  
Gandalf and Elrond stormed into the room. Elrond immediately went to his daughter's side and lifted her up, but was unable to untangle her hand from Legolas's. So he sat beside them, cradling Arwen, and checking to see if Legolas was all right.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We were attacked, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel gasped struggling to get up from where he had collapsed.  
  
Gandalf gently pushed him down, "Rest for a few moments."   
  
Glorfindel nodded weakly and settled back.  
  
"They were attacked? Gandalf, explain," Elrond said.  
  
"We were here looking for the second Light Child. Legolas sensed that she was in danger, since as soon as we find the children; the dark powers do as well. Legolas and Arwen must have bonded together to do away with it, but Glorfindel must have protected them long enough. It seems we have found two things at one time," Gandalf said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elrond asked.  
  
"There is another part to the prophecy that is sometime forgotten.   
  
Three guardians to guard the souls of them.  
Three knights to hold their trust and make evil quake.  
Three to hold, three to break, three slay, three to die.  
One of old, reborn and wise.  
One of mortal blood and flesh.  
And one of deception, for looks deceives.  
Three to protect the six.  
For the six are drawn to dark as easily to light.  
But the three are not.  
Nine they make, nine will not break.  
For nothing can destroy them." Gandalf finished, and then went back to tending to Glorfindel. 


	6. One Destined for Light Part One

Yes, I made up the prophecies, glad you like them! :)  
Thanks for the comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legolas and Arwen sat silently together, their hands intertwined together in sibling like affection, and they looked out toward the sun rising. In their minds a call echoed, and swirled in their souls. They knew that another had joined their world. It had been a long wait, past two thousand years, but it was worth it.  
  
Glorfindel sat to the side, and watched them, for he could not sense what they sensed. Gandalf stood a little ways from their camp, smoking peacefully, the echoes of the cry rising in his mind as it did in his charges.  
  
Finally Legolas stood, and helped Arwen to her feet.  
  
"It has passed, and he is here. We should leave now, for Rivendell," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Very well," Gandalf said, and extinguished his pipe.  
  
"Do you think the evil ones will find him?" Arwen asked.  
  
"It is likely. But we have Glorfindel to protect us. Do we not, Glor?" Legolas asked slightly teasingly to their companion.  
  
"We shall see, Legolas, as to how well I protect you, and if the evil ones appear," Glorfindel said and stood.  
  
They quickly packed, and made their way quickly to Rivendell, which they were close to, as Arwen was going to visit her Father and brothers. Thus they arrived within a scarce few hours, to find the Last Homely House in an eerily calm.  
  
"I do not like the looks of this," Glorfindel murmured.  
  
"Nay, I do not either. Where..." Legolas trailed off as something ringed within him.  
  
"The main hall," Legolas and Arwen whispered at the same time, and ran off, heedless to their companions.  
  
They quickly made their way to the hall, and upon reaching it, came into the hall to find Elven men and woman scattered and lying as if dead. The cause revealed to be that of a large, smoky dark snake. Before the snake stood Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. They were quick to strike against the creature, but the creature was unfazed and struck at them in turn. Their agility was the only thing keeping them from being injured.  
  
"Adan, Rohir!" a child's voice raised above the sounds of the fight, and Arwen quickly picked out the small one from inside the creature's coils.  
  
Suddenly her attention was drawn back as the snake lashed forward once more, and caught her brother Elrohir in the chest with it's fangs. Elrohir fell, and Elladan jumped to his twin's defense, only to be hit by the snake's tail, and flung into the far wall.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir!" Arwen screamed, fear pounding in her blood for her brothers as she plunged forward, her bow already within her hands.  
  
"Arwen!" Legolas yelled, and ran after her, unaware of Glorfindel close behind.  
  
As soon as Arwen got close enough, she felt the hypnotic pull on her will. She fought against it, only to find that it was no use. Until in one desperate action, she raised her eyes to that of the child, and something shot into her. There was a connection between him and her, and it filled her with the will to fight. She caught a flash of a vision, of the boy grown, wise beyond his years, and handsome with regal bearing. Then it was gone, and the snake was bearing down upon her. She aimed, and quickly released, to quickly repeating the process. Glorfindel had taught her well.  
  
The snake hissed threateningly, but was uninjured by her arrows, and turned its gaze to Legolas, who stood behind her. He stood as if turned to stone, his eyes glazed, and his face blank of emotion.  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen yelled, but it did not gain his attention.  
  
Glorfindel grabbed his arm, but could not move him from danger, and set about to attack the creature instead. He ran forward, knowing that the only way to defeat the beast was to have the three join together, but first, he had to get the child. He leapt, and landed solidly upon the snakes back, but only to slip through it like if it were fog. The dark smoke that it was made of chocked and burned him, but he pushed himself forward until his hands made contact with the child. He picked the child up; nearly blind from the smoke and started to head back when he found that the child could not pass through. He saw only one-way out of this, and also that his strength was draining. Tossing the child to where he hoped would be safe landing place; he collapsed under the pain and lack of air.  
  
The child hit hard upon the floor, but staggered up. He seemed deaf to the call of the dark creature as he ran first to Arwen, and seized her hand. He then pulled her to Legolas and took the still Prince's hand as well. And the familiar blast of power filled them, and reached out to destroy the dark creature.   
  
It dissolved, and released the Elf Lord trapped within. Arwen broke from their bond, weak but able to move, and ran to Glorfindel.  
  
Gandalf was arrived within the hall, supporting a weak Elrond upon his shoulder. Legolas looked to him, worry flickering deep within his blue eyes. The child beside him ran to Elrond and Gandalf, and took the half-elf's hand.  
  
"Ada, are you hail?" he asked solemnly.  
  
"I am, Estel," Elrond said wearily, then his eyes darkened as he beheld the hall.  
  
Arwen reached Glorfindel's side, and took his fair burned hand within her own.  
  
"Glorfindel," she said softly.  
  
He opened his eyes, and seemed to search for her with them.  
  
"I am alright, Arwen," he said softly.  
  
She studied his eyes, to find that they were dull and glazed. Putting a hand forth, she waved it in front of his eyes, to no effect.  
  
"See to your brothers," Legolas said, coming to kneel beside her.  
  
She nodded, and with one last sad glance at her guardian, she made her way to her brothers. When she came to Elrohir's side, she found that Elladan must have crawled to his twin's side during the fight.  
  
"Arwen," Elladan breathed.  
  
"It is I, dear Elladan," she said softly, "How are thee?"  
  
"Well enough, Elrohir?" he whispered, and there were tears in his eyes.  
  
She turned her gaze to her second eldest brother, and placed a hand upon his neck, checking for life. There was none. 


	7. One Destined for Light Part Two

Thanks for the excellent comments! Thank goodness, FF.N is up! Lets hope it stays up! Oh, to the one that pointed out that Aragorn/Estel mess up. Thanks, I forgot that when I was writing. Fixed it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A loud cry came from Elladan when she looked up at him, tears in her own eyes. That cry echoed about the hall, sounding much like a wounded animal. Elladan then fell over the body of his twin, and wept. Arwen, her own pain flooding her, grasped her brother's shoulders and pulled him to her. They wept together, clinging to each other as if their lives depended upon it. Elrond stumbled from Gandalf's grasp and went to his children. He knelt beside them, and embraced them both, his silent tears marking his grief.  
  
Estel approached, a strange wisdom in his eyes as he looked upon Elrohir's still form. He then knelt beside the one he had learned to call brother, and looked at the others on the other side of Elrohir.  
  
"Daughter of Darkness, do you not know your own power?" Estel asked.  
  
Arwen looked upon him in shock through her tears.  
  
Estel smiled gently, "When approached by darkness, light gains wisdom, even for a little while."  
  
"Tell me what I should do. It is too early for my brother to enter Mandos's halls," Arwen said desperately, and grasped the child's hand.  
  
"Call the Son of Immortality, for it shall take all three of us to call him back before he enters Mandos's halls," Estel said.  
  
Arwen nodded and called to Legolas, who sat attending to Glorfindel. Legolas spoke softly to the older Elf, and stood. He walked over and knelt beside Arwen.  
  
"Estel says there may be a chance to save my brother," Arwen said softly.  
  
Legolas nodded, and looked to the child. Estel offered his hand, and Legolas took it. For a second time in that hour, light surrounded them, but only know in flooded into the still Elf in the middle of them. And as the light finally faded, Elrohir's eyes fluttered then opened and he sat up slowly.  
  
"Father, Elladan, Arwen, what?" he asked, and blinked.  
  
Arwen let go of Legolas's and Estel's hands, and embraced her brother. Elladan and Elrond quickly followed suit. Legolas and Estel stood and let the family to themselves. Gandalf helped Glorfindel over, and Estel gazed curiously at Glorfindel.  
  
"Darkness has kissed his eyes, and none among us can heal them. Only together can the guardians heal this, and tis, only one is here. Yet another is upon this world, and the Son of Immortality will find him," Estel murmured, and cast a quick glance at Legolas.  
  
Then the wisdom in his eyes became veiled, and he was once again a true child.  
  
"Rohir! Are you well?" he asked with childish innocence, and knelt once more to hug Elrohir.  
  
Legolas looked to Gandalf, who shook his head before Legolas could voice his questions. Some things were better left unquestioned and unanswered. 


	8. One Destined for Pain

Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I shall have a larger post soon enough. Thanks for all the comments! Things will become clear as this goes on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
40 years later...  
  
Aragorn looked out across the small land, frowning slightly before turning to the others.  
  
"Something is wrong, he's been silent for too long," he said, looking back to the others.  
  
"We have waited too long," Arwen said, a frown creasing her face slightly.  
  
"We could not approach him when we first heard him. His parents would not give him up, even for the sake of Arda," Legolas sighed softly.  
  
"We cannot regret our past actions now. We have to find him soon, and I know the place to look for him," Gandalf said, standing.  
  
"At the old hobbit's place, why would he be there?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Because the boy's parents are dead," Glorfindel whispered, his blank gaze turned away from them, "We must find him now. Without the protection of his parents, the dark powers will take him. And we cannot allow that."  
  
Ever since the Elf had been blinded by the dark powers, he had been gifted, or had realized, that he had the ability of foresight. Though he rarely spoke of it unless necessary like right now.  
  
"How could his parents have been a protection against the dark powers when even ours could not fend them off?" Legolas asked.  
  
"They were not what they appeared to be. And the dark powers took them at their weakest point. But now is not the time to discuss this," Glorfindel said.  
  
"He is right. We must act quickly, or all will be lost. Come," Gandalf said, and walked down the path, making his way towards Bag End.  
  
The others followed after him, careful to not be seen by the inhabitants of Hobbiton that passed along the way. Gandalf was well known among the Hobbits here, and was usually welcomed. But the rest might draw attention, which they did not want.  
  
As they neared Bag End, the three began to hear the call that they could not hear before. It was soft, pained, fading slowly like a dying song. They hurried on, and finally reached Bag End.  
  
Gandalf knocked and waited. But no one came to the door, and place was too quiet. He looked to the three, who looked confused.  
  
"We can't tell, something is in there, but it's confusing. Like it is himself attacking himself in some way," Legolas explained.  
  
Gandalf looked grave at this statement, and placed the tip of his staff to the lock of the door. With a bright burst of light, the door swung open, allowing them entry into that dark place.  
  
The three went first, and began searching for signs of the one they were looking for. They did not split up, for they knew that they had to face the dark together. They were traveling down the long hall when a crash broke through the unnatural silence.  
  
Rushing to where the sound had come from, they found an old hobbit lying outside a bedroom door. Arwen quickly knelt and checked him over.   
  
"He lives, but I do not know for how much longer," she said softly as she stood.  
  
"We will have to help him after we take care of the dark one," Legolas said, and then kicked the door in because it was barred from within.  
  
The door opened to reveal a dark creature different from those of the past. It was about the size of a wolf, and resembled one. But the power around it rivaled any that they had encountered before it. And before this monster was a small hobbit tweenager, his wide blue eyes wide locked with the monster's red ones. He was not under the spell of the dark one, but actually keeping it at bay. But they could sense he was slowly losing.  
  
Together they stepped forward, and the boy looked up at them, and his call grew louder, fighting against the one that tried to smother it. In turn the three moved as one to rescue the sibling of their soul. They did not take up their weapons, for they would be no use against this enemy. But the enemy ignored their movements, its will focused completely on the one before it. Reaching out with all its power, for it sensed that its time would be short; it battled against the shields of its prey, and found the weak spot. Attacking with all its will, it broke into it, right into the soul within. But it did not find what it had hoped to find. This Light Child was not what he appeared to be, and defended himself against the onslaught of evil, with ever weakening blows, but this was far longer then he should have resisted.  
  
Suddenly an arm wrapped around the dark one's throat, crushing it as it lifted it onto its back legs.  
  
"Hurry," Legolas gasped, struggling to keep his hold on the monster, his own soul burning with such closeness to darkness.  
  
Aragorn reached out to the young hobbit, who took his hand, then the hand of Arwen. Arwen the reached out and touched Legolas's left arm as Aragorn grasped his right. Light burst forth from Legolas, into the dark creature in his grasp. It exploded, striking Legolas with such a force that he fell backwards. The grips on his arms steadied him though, and he did not fall far.   
  
"Finally," the hobbit said, gasping slightly.  
  
He then paled, and ran out the door. The three followed after him, and found him beside the old hobbit, who had sadly passed as they had battled the one who had attacked him.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo," the boy whimpered, gently touching the old hobbit's shoulder.  
  
"We can do something, can we not?" Arwen said.  
  
"Yes, come. It will take all of us," Aragorn said, and knelt.  
  
Legolas and Arwen knelt on either side of him, and clasped hands together. Legolas and Arwen reached out to Frodo, for they had learned his name in their previous link together. He silently took their hands once more. Light flooded out of them into Bilbo, much as it had into Elrohir all those years ago. But this time was different, for as the healing began, the child started to cry in pain. Legolas watched as the wounds on Bilbo disappeared, only to be replaced on the child for a brief second, then disappear. He thought to try to stop it, as this had never happened before in their healing, but the power would not release them. Finally, with one loud wail from the child, it was finished.  
  
Frodo collapsed weakly to the ground just as Gandalf and Glorfindel approached.  
  
"We have found the son of pain," Gandalf said softly, and would not explain more. 


End file.
